


Tragedy

by RobinCase



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Era, Episode: s02e04 Lancelot and Guinevere, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinCase/pseuds/RobinCase
Summary: He loves her. And she loves him. But you love her too. And he walks away.





	Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I just started watching Merlin and then I saw 'Lancelot and Guinevere' and somehow this happend.  
> Hope you like it...

**Tragedy**

 

What a tragedy. He loves her. And she loves him. But you love her too. And he walks away.

 

_Some things can not be._

And she cries. And you would cry, if you weren’t so proud.

And I am the best friend to everyone. Of course I don’t cry. Why would I?

 

Is there a chance for anyone to hear my heart break. I don’t think so. Lucky me.

 

Now her eyes are full of tears and I hold her hand. I wipe them away. At least I try to. And sometimes she smiles.

 

Now your eyes have this doleful shine. And I try to joke it away. At least I try to. And sometimes you snap back at me. Something to begin with. At least.

 

And I laugh, and I laugh and I love you.

 

And I am happy. Because, sometimes, when you laugh back at me, the doleful shine is gone.

 

For a moment.


End file.
